kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Maximillian Cid
'Maximillian Cid '(マクシミリアン・シード Makushimirian Shiido?) is the defense commander and officer in charge of Leiston Fortress in Trails in the Sky FC and SC. Background Maximillian Cid is a Major in the Liberl Royal Army who is in charge of defending and maintaining Leiston Fortress. He has been friends with Cassius Bright since his time in the army and has a wife and daughter back home. After the events of the Coup in S.1202, Maximillian is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel for his loyalty and his role in protecting the professor. Personality Maximillian Cid has a strong, clever yet noble personality. When the Intelligence Division takes over control of Leiston, Cid is forced to reluctantly serve them otherwise he'd face imprisonment like General Morgan. However, rather than be controlled by them, he stealthily resists by using his position of feigned loyalty to perform subtle acts of rebellion against them e.g. letting Estelle and co. escape with Albert Russell. He cares deeply for his family. Roles in the Games Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 3: The Black Orbment In Trails in the Sky FC, Maximillian Cid first appears when Estelle and Joshua Bright go to Leiston to determine whether or not Professor Albert Russell is being held there. After some prodding, Maximillian agrees to meet with them and after discoveing that they are Cassius' kids, tells them that the army thinks that the kidnappers had slipped through them during the night and that they may be heading towards the border checkpoint. Taking the photo evidence that Estelle and Joshua gives him, Maximillian then orders the guards to close the gate. But, due to a running experiment with the Gospel, the gate fails to close, causing Maximillian to apologize to the two of them before asking them leave. He is later seen talking with Professor Albert along with Alan Richard and Kanone Amalthea where they threaten to hurt Tita unless Albert helps them. He then leaves the room. After some guards sound the alarm, Maximillian is seen giving orders to all the guards. After Estelle and co. come out of the prison area in the command centre, Maximillan secretly calls out to them and guides the group to his office. In his office, Maximillan explains what has been going on with the army to Estelle and co. and opens up a secret passage to allow them to escape the fortress. As the rest of the group sneak into the passage, Maximillian informs Estelle and Joshua on Cassius' role in securing the victory for the army during the Hundred Days War. Maximillian then closes the passage behind them and deals with the guards knocking on the door. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City After the battle with Reverie, Cassius Bright reveals that Maximillan was being forced to help the Intelligence Division because they had taken his family hostage. However, Cassius has since rescued his family and Maximillian was helping General Morgan take back control of the Royal Army. Category:Characters Category:Royal Army of Liberl Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters